Painfulness
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Riki disobeying Iason after being there for a week. Oneshot


Ai No Kusabi: Painfulness

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Ai No Kusabi!

notes: well, a scene with riki with a taming stick, but that's it. Here it is...

It's been one week since Riki had been into Iason's penthouse. He knows for sure that he wasn't going back to Ceres, not yet anyway. The first week has been rough on him, he hadn't been obedient to Iason and he knew that whatever Iason says, he must do. For some reason, he always wants to disobey him, not letting Iason goes his way.

He sighed as he was sitting on the balcony looking down at the city below.

"What are you thinking about pet?"

Riki was startled as he knew it was Iason, "shit. Why are you always doing that to me?"

"Doing what?"

"You know! Always spying on me! Why can't you quit it?"

Iason smiled as he went towards his pet and hugged him.

Riki sighed as he leaned his head back towards Iason's chest.

"Iason, tell me, why do you want me? I bet there's millions of pets out there you can choose."

Iason stared at the city before them, "do you really want to know the truth pet?"

"Yes. You know that I have a sister back in Ceres who's probably sick and worried about me. Why couldn't you let me go?"

Iason sighed as he stared at him, "I love you Riki. That's why I couldn't let you go."

Riki shook his head vigorously, "that's a lie. No blondie should be able to love there pet."

"Yes I know that. For some reason I did to you Riki."

"Iason, will you let me go back to Ceres again?"

Iason sighed, "you just came to me Riki. It's still a bit early for you to go back and have freedom again."

Riki nodded as Iason looked at him, "we should get going. Xian is probably waiting for me."

Riki looked at Iason, "do I have to wear my chains?"

Iason nodded as Riki shook his head unhappily.

"I'm not going then."

"You choose to defy me Riki?"

Riki nodded slowly, "Katze!"

Katze came into the balcony as he eyed the two.

"I want you to give Riki a taming."

"What?"

"How many, Master Iason?"

"Give him ten and don't hold back."

"Iason! You can't be serious!"

"I am much serious pet. You don't want to wear your chains and you defy me. You must face the punishment," Iason replied as he nodded at Katze.

"Pet! Lower down your trousers!"

Riki looked at Iason as if to see he was teasing, apparently he wasn't as Iason left for a minute to retrive the chains.

"Riki, let's go back inside. It isn't appropiate to do it outside since somebody might here us."

Riki shot Katze a grateful look not before Iason returned with the chains.

"Riki, just hold onto the ledge as Katze do the taming. Is that understood?"

Riki glowered at him, "do you want 15 strikes instead pet? Your punishment will be much severe if you keep defying me."

Riki sighed as he lowered his trousers as he put his hands on the ledge for dear life.

Iason nodded to Katze as he gave the first strike on Riki's bare flesh. At first, Riki didn't cry out for the next few strikes, but when it came towards the 5th strike, he began sobbing and screaming as strike after strike hit him.

Finally, the punishment was over as Iason crouched down next to him as Katze left the two alone.

"Will you obey me now pet?"

Riki nodded slowly as Iason helped him up and Riki pulled up his trousers.

Iason sighed as he comforted his pet by hugging him and stroking his hair gently.

"I hate it when you do that."

Iason looked at him as he wiped Riki's tears away with his fingers.

"All you have to do is be obedient pet. It will be just pleasures between us then."

"You are mean. You won't even let me see my sister."

"Riki, I can't do anything now. You must believe me. I would do anything for you to be able to see your sister again."

Riki didn't answer nor looked at him as he was comforted by his master in a loving way.

Unknown to Riki, he was going to love his blondie master in a way that he doesn't know about. In a way that forbids both of them to let it through in public.

End!

Iason: is that all?

me: yea. Although my fics aren't really good so I decide to make it one-shots and do a little bit different then the original anime.

Riki: we'll be onto the next story then...

Katze: review and update!


End file.
